


Valentines And Mondays

by littlemisfit5290



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisfit5290/pseuds/littlemisfit5290
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Flirty banter is acceptable between coworkers on Valentine’s Day. It’s in the employee handbook, Scully.”</p><p>“Even when said coworker has plans for Valentine’s Day?" she asks, swearing she sees the sparkle dim in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Valentine’s Day, 1994_ **

 

When she enters the basement that morning, sporting a crimson pantsuit underneath her black overcoat, there’s a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Mulder eyes her curiously. It’s a Monday and typically Monday Scully isn’t this bright eyed and bouncy. Not until large amounts of caffeine are consumed and she’s shot down at least two of his outlandish theories. Now she’s got dreamy eyes and a grin on her face as she hangs up her coat. Sits down to thumb through the stack of outbound paperwork in the desk tray. 

   
“Scully..”

   
“Yes Mulder?” she asks, still smiling. It turns to a frown though when he doesn’t speak.

   
“Mulder?”

   
“Sorry. I was distracted. You’re just so-“

   
“What, Mulder?” Her tone is flatter now, agitation creeping into her voice.

   
“Happy. You seem happy. And it’s a Monday.”

   
“I’m not always miserable on Mondays.”

   
“But I haven’t put coffee on yet. And you saw the plane ticket on the desk, right?”

   
“Yeah. We’re going to Omaha day after tomorrow.”

   
“For a case that you fought me about taking the entirety of last week.”

   
“Well, I’m over it now. It’s a new week and I’m not going to let a trip to steak country ruin it for me.”

   
“Something special must be happening in Scullyland tonight if you’re planning to go a whole week without being annoyed with me.”

   
“Scullyland, Mulder?” she snorts as he grins.

   
“The smallest and most skeptical place on Earth. Beautiful too.” 

   
“Mulder…” she says bashfully, pink filling her cheeks.

   
“What? Flirty banter is acceptable between coworkers on Valentine’s Day. It’s in the employee handbook, Scully.”

   
“Even when said coworker has plans for Valentine’s Day?” she asks, swearing she sees the sparkle dim in his eyes. He maintains a smile though, she assumes for her benefit.

   
“First date on Valentine’s. Ambitious.”

   
“It wasn’t planned. He asked me out not remembering the holiday.”

   
“You mean he hasn’t got a red heart circling the date on his desk calendar? Of all the nerve.”

   
“Look, let’s pretend I didn’t mention it, alright?” she snaps. Sending him into puppy dog mode.

   
“Couldn’t even make the week last a full ten minutes. Guess I’m not gonna get that prize for my mantle.”

   
“You really want least obnoxious coworker engraved on a trophy, Mulder?”

   
“Beats being voted least likely to be Homecoming King.”

   
“You weren’t voted that. Were you?”

   
“I’d rather not reopen an old wound, Scully.” he scoffs as she suppresses a laugh, reaches across the desk to run her thumb over the back of his hand.

   
“And when I’m so skilled at repairing those too,” she teases as his eyes, sparkly again, meet her’s. Moving her hand away she smiles softly at him.

   
“Look, I didn’t mean to start anything. But I am looking forward to my date. First time in awhile I’ve done anything on this day besides drink wine and eat chocolate.”

   
“Two vices in one night. Guess it is a good thing you’re getting out,” Mulder smirks. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

   
“A lawyer from Georgetown. Friend of a friend of mine from med school,” Scully answers, turning back to the outgoing file tray.

   
“I was hoping to get out of here tonight a little earlier to get ready. Will you help me finish that report on the Crosby case?”

   
“Thought you’d never ask,” Mulder smiles, propelling himself in his chair around and to the other side of the desk.  
  
“Scooch over, G-Woman,” he says, retrieving a stack of papers from the file folder. Thumbing through them mindlessly, all the while watching his thoroughly occupied, crimson pantsuited partner. Dreamy eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

He gets a phone call later that night interrupting his annual Valentine’s Day slasher movie marathon. Knowing it wouldn’t be the guys, that they accept his turning into a recluse B-movie viewer each Valentine’s, he frowns, picks up.

“Hello?”

“Mulder? It’s…it’s me.”

“Scully?” Quickly muting the TV he sits up. The crack in her voice giving him panic face.

  
“What’s wrong? I thought you were on your date?”

“It’s done now. It…it’s done,” she says, in a flat, icy tone she usually reserves for the most heinous criminals they come across. 

“But I…I’ve had a few drinks. I’m gonna need a ride home.”

He already has his jacket on, scrambling for his keys before she finishes giving him the address. He finds the restaurant easily, but parks haphazardly and likely illegally in a rush to get inside.

Pushing past the crowd at the bar he sees her at a booth for two. Her elbow is resting on the table and she has her fist pressed into her left cheek, while her free hand stirs the dirty martini she’s staring into.  
  
Seeing two other glasses drained and across the table from her, Mulder shakes his head. Three martinis get him sufficiently buzzed and he’s not five foot two.

“Scully…” he says, touching her shoulder as she sluggishly turns, glances up at him. Her mascara’s run and her eyes are puffy. It’s enough to make him want to cry. Or beat the shit out of whoever caused her to.

“Muh..Mulder!” Her eyes flood with relief, then embarrassment and she sniffles, swings her legs out of the booth. When her head tips forward, he’s close enough that she weakly headbutts him in the abs. If he wasn’t so heartbroken over the state she was in he’d laugh at the cuteness of it.

“Oh Scully..”  
  
Running a hand through her hair he gulps, realizing the tiny black dress she’s wearing is backless. He now decides the asshole with the nerve to walk out on his partner, after she showed up tonight looking this stunning, deserves a slow and painful death.

Needing to keep his impulses in check he kneels down in front of her legs, hand still cupping the back of her head. His fingers tangle and twist in the red silk of her hair as she sniffles again, meets his gaze.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asks as she hiccups, runs her hand over her face.

“I don’t know where to start. I just…I wanna get outta here, Mulder,” she groans as he nods.

“Okay. Car’s right out front. Can you stand?”

“I…I don’t…” Shaking her head she sighs. “I’d answer but there’s…there’s two of you and you…you’re spinning,” she giggles before throwing her arms over his shoulders, hiding her face in his chest as she continues to laugh.  
  
“You’re my spinny Mulder. Spinny Spooky Mulder.”

Shaking his head, slowly standing, Mulder loops an arm around her middle and lifts his inebriated partner. His Scully. A giggly rag doll Scully in a little backless black dress and fuck me pumps, who he throws over his shoulder nearly effortlessly before exiting the bar.

Relieved she’s at least a happy drunk, Mulder deposits her in the passenger seat of the car. Watches her kick off her four inch heels, curl her legs under her like a kid in the seat.

“Gotta buckle up, Scully.”

“I don’t wanna. No buckles,” she mumbles, snuggling more into the seat back.

“You rebel. That’s the last time you lecture me on the importance of precautionary safety measures in motor vehicles.”

Buckling her in despite her protests, Mulder lives to regret it when he slams on his brakes at a red light, and Scully lurches forward to vomit into her shoes.

Glad he's not the squeamish type he cracks his window and drives the remaining distance to his apartment. Not only was he closer but he knows Scully would be mortified if any of her neighbors saw her in her current state.

Parking he opens the passenger door, cleans her up with some napkins stashed in his glovebox before scooping her up. After throwing up she’d stopped giggling, started sniffling and now she was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms. 

“Shhh, easy partner. We’re almost there,” he soothes, rubbing her back as he carries her into the elevator.

“Bu…but I got sick! In my shoes!” Scully wails.

“I’ll get you a new pair in the morning. After I get the car cleaned.”

“It’s still all spinny, Mulder. I don’t like the spinning.”

“I don’t know anyone that does, Scully. Just shut your eyes. We’re almost there.”

Fumbling for the key in his back pocket Mulder unlocks the door, goes to lay her down on the sofa but Scully has other ideas. Shimmying out of his arms she darts into the bathroom, manages to get the door open just in time.

Coming up behind her, holding her hair as she vomits again, Mulder rubs circles on her sweaty back, reaches with his free hand to wet a relatively clean washcloth in the sink.

Pressing the cloth against her forehead he sighs, waits until she’s through before helping her up. Making sure she’s steady against the sink before cleaning her up again. 

“Here, there’s a cup on the sink you can rinse with and I think there’s a toothbrush in the cabinet here.”

“Huh?”

“Went to the dentist last week. She gave me a spare as a reward,” he says, reaching into the medicine cabinet for the brush and handing it to her.  
  
“Cavity free, Scully. You proud?”

“Delirious,” she mumbles, taking it from him.

“Brush and wash up while I put some sheets on the couch. I think I even have a Knicks shirt I can spare you.”

“I don’t want to burden you, Mulder,” Scully murmurs, shaking her head while her hands grip the counter behind her in an effort to combat the still tilting bathroom. “I…I can just call for a cab and go home, I-“

When she tries to leave the bathroom, falters, Mulder sighs, moves to hold her steady. Hearing her sniffle as she hides her face in his chest he rubs her back, brushes his lips on top of her head.

“You are not a burden. Furthest thing from it, you understand? Hell, after everything I’ve dragged you through I owe you this one, Scully.”

Shaking her head slowly, trying to keep lingering dizziness at bay Scully rests her hands square on his chest, takes a breath before meeting his gaze.

“So…what did you say about that Knicks shirt?”


	3. Chapter 3

After emptying her stomach again, showering, changing, hydrating and tossing back Advils, Scully enters the living room to see Mulder watching TV on the couch. Clears her throat so as not to startle him.

“Hey, partner,” he greets as she smiles, pads across the rug towards him in bare feet. 

Seeing her engulfed in the fabric of his tee and sweatpants Mulder sighs. Makes a mental note to purchase smaller sized casual wear, for just such an emergency.

“I’m sorry about the outfit.”

“It’s fine. It’s roomy.” Plucking up the corner of the shirt she shows its length on her, then pulls the waistband of the pants forward. Indicating another one of her could fit comfortably in the extra space.

“Roomy?! You’re all but drowning in it, Scully.”

“Well at least I’m not drowning in vodka and olive juice,” she shrugs, then winces. Wraps an arm around her still recuperating stomach.

“Rule number one of dealing with hangovers. Don’t mention the drink of choice for at least forty eight hours afterwards.”

“Seems like sound advice,” Scully groans, bowing her head before shutting her eyes. Standing Mulder approaches her, slips an arm around her shoulders.

“You okay? You need the bathroom or-“

“I just need to sit down.”

Nodding, after he helps her to the couch she sinks back into the cushion. Eyes shut as she inhales deeply through her nose.

“Any better?” 

Nodding, she takes another deep breath, opens her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“I’ve spent the better part of my career chasing aliens, Scully. I’m immune to freaking out,” he says as she rolls her eyes. 

"Even at the sight of my reenacting _The_   _Exorcist_ ?"

"It's one of my favorite movies!” Mulder laughs, barely getting a smile. 

“Regardless, it shouldn’t have happened, Mulder.”

“Why did it happen?” he asks curiously. “I mean, if you don’t want to talk about it I understand. I just-“

“No, it’s alright.” Folding her legs under her Scully fiddles with the corner of the Knicks shirt.

“The date started out fine. He picked me up and seeing how dressed up I was, suggested we go to the fancier restaurant he’d had in mind. We sat at the bar and he bought our first round of drinks. He was perfectly charming.”

“Perfectly charming,” Mulder snorts. “What did this prince of yours do to turn one drink at the bar into three at a table for one?”

“Do you want to hear the story or not?”

“Yes. Sorry. Continue, please,” he begs, turning to face her as he crosses his legs under him. Elbows planted on his knees, his hands are folded and supporting his chin. Between his pose and the gleam in his eyes, to Scully he resembles a puppy waiting for a treat.

“Don’t look so eager, Mulder.”

“I can’t help it, I’m riveted. I wish we had popcorn.”

“I’ll pop you in the nose if you don’t cut it out,” Scully threatens as he takes the hint, settles down.

“Anyway, we were at the bar talking and everything was fine. Then a man recognized me as he walked past us.”

“Recognized you from where? Work?”

Nodding, Scully rolls and then lowers her eyes in embarrassment.

“You remember Tom Colton?”

“Wait, that windbag from the Tooms case?” Mulder laughs in disbelief. “I thought he was transferred to Sioux Falls?”

“He was back in town visiting with some friends. And after seeing me decided it was time he and I catch up.”

“Unbelievable,” he scoffs. “What did he say?”

“Some unsavory things about us, The X-Files. And apparently, I arranged to have him transferred to Sioux Falls out of _spite_ because I was jealous and resentful of his success. He made some crack about you and I being the married Spooky’s in the basement. How it was the only place in the Bureau where the Ice Queen could fit in.”

Jaw clenched tight as Scully spoke, Mulder fought the urge to track Colton to his hotel room and beat his smug face in permanently.

“He’d had as much to drink as I wound up having. But that didn’t excuse him acting like a fucking asshole and scaring off my date.”

"Whoa! Language, Scully,” he exclaims.

“Shut up, Mulder,” she snaps. 

“Hey, I’m not criticizing. I think given the circumstances you described him pretty delicately. It’s just unusual hearing profanity coming from you.”

“You do remember that I was a Navy brat growing up. With two brothers.”

“I’m not insinuating you have no knowledge of the words, Scully.”

“What are you insinuating then, Mulder?” she asks, arching a brow as he leans in.

“That it’s sexy as hell hearing you use them,” Mulder murmurs. Scully’s eyes widen slightly but she manages to keep a cool smile on her lips.

“Maybe if my date had said something like that the evening would’ve ended differently,” she shrugs as Mulder nods, slides back into his original position on the sofa.

“Maybe,” he shrugs. “Guess we’ll never know.”

“Well, I know one thing,” Scully says, shifting closer to him. Pleasantly surprised, Mulder grins as she curls up contentedly on his right shoulder.

“What’s that?”

“In spite of things, I’m glad my evening ended here.”

“What are you talking about? The evening’s just gotten started, Scully.”

“Mulder…”

“No, seriously! I’ve got chess, Battleship, darts. We can have a little one on one action, I’ll get my ball out-“

“Just the one?” Scully teases, her hand trailing down his abs and lower as he gasps, getting her smirking.

“You are such…”

Needing a distraction from what her little maneuver just did to him, reaching for an oversize pillow from the floor Mulder grins, aiming to swat her with it. Before he can though Scully yanks it away with both hands. Fluffs it before setting it on his lap.

“No games, Mulder. I’m tired," she yawns, lying down on her stomach as her right cheek presses into the cool pillow.

“Okay, but what about movies? I rented every B horror film at the video store tonight, Scully.”

Feeling her eyebrow arch approaching he sighs. “Or there’s always Star Wars for the eighteenth time.”

“I’m fine with either. As long as you make milkshakes.”

“Popcorn too?”

“If _you_ want the popcorn then yes.”

“You realize in order to put on the movie and make the milkshakes I'll have to get up.”

“Mmmhmm,” Scully mumbles. “Just another minute, okay?”

“Scully…” 

Shaking his head, watching as she snuggles more into the pillow, and him by extension, Mulder smiles. Strokes her hair gently as Scully lets out a yawn, stretches her legs out like a cat before tucking them back to her.

He’s about to say her name again, attempt to get her to sit up. But hearing her soft snore he knows there’s no point.

Reaching for a blanket draped over the back of the couch, he covers her with it. Tucks it around her loosely before starting to slide out from underneath her and the pillow without disturbing her. It takes some effort not to jostle her any but he manages. Only to regret it when he stands up. Feeling a loss even though she lay sleeping less than a foot away from him.

Seeing though her height differential could work to their advantage, since curled up she didn’t even take up half the sofa, Mulder moves to curl himself into the other corner of it. Reaching for enough of the blanket to cover his feet that are just touching her’s. 

  
He knows full well in this position he's going to wake up stiff, in every way imaginable, but his partner's soft snore and breathing echoing from down the couch in his ear relaxes him and his eyes. He nods off in minutes, and the remainder of the night, he sleeps more soundly than he has in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw this fic getting some serious love and decided to keep it going for another chapter, but I'm not gonna mark it finished just yet. Still having too much fun with it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, woken by light filtering through the blinds, Scully groans. Her throbbing head now sent into a frenzy. Trying to roll over she realized she can’t, that she’s wedged between worn leather and what feels like, cotton? Shifting slightly, her sensitive stomach feeling every movement she gasps, comes to the realization the leather is Mulder’s couch, and the cotton, his T-shirt stretched over his muscular back. She was spooning her sleeping partner on his living room couch. What the hell had happened last night?

Sitting upright Scully delicately maneuvers out from behind Mulder, swinging her legs off the sofa before shakily standing. His apartment is colder than she expected, and she wishes she could just ease back into her previous spot. Cuddle up against him and with his blanket for warmth. Knowing though that would only add insult to this confusing and highly unprofessional injury, she walks over into the bathroom. Flips on the flickering light. 

Running the water she splashes her face, then bends her head to drink from the tap, rinse her mouth out. The movement gets her head pulsing again though. Standing upright she groans, opens the medicine cabinet. Fumbling around for the Advil container she manages to knock half the contents of the cabinet onto the sink and floor.

Hearing clattering sounds upon waking up, Mulder frowns, rubs the sleep from his eyes as he sits up. 

“Damn it!!” he hears, going for his gun before remembering he has a house guest. Setting the weapon down he walks over to the bathroom. Sees his partner crouched down on his far too unclean floor, struggling to pick up Advil that spilled from the bottle. Bending down to help, his arm brushes against her back and she jumps, swears.

“Jesus, Mulder.”

“And good morning to you too, Scully,” he says as she sighs, shrugs.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Shaking his head Mulder smiles, picks up the stray pills.

“There’s far worse situations to wake up to in the morning,” he says, setting the now capped and full pill bottle on the sink before helping Scully to her feet.

“How you feeling?” he asks as she tosses back, dry swallows two pills she’d squirreled in her palm.

“Coffee,” she mutters. “I need some coffee.”

“Sure you wouldn’t rather have a milkshake instead?" Mulder asks, walking over to the kitchen as she frowns, follows.

“Milkshake? Mulder, what are you talking about?”

“You wanted one last night,” he informs, filling the coffee pot with tap water as she frowns, sits on the edge of his kitchen chair.

“What else did I want last night?” she asks as he grins, empties the water into the machine before clicking the pot into the base.

“Nothing embarrassing happened, Scully. You gave me vague details about your evening from hell, then you agreed to watch a movie with me.”

“Not one of the ones that aren’t yours, I hope.”

“Even inebriated I don’t think you’d stoop to that level, Scully.” Mulder says as she nods, folds her arms around herself.

“You cold?” he asks, seeing her shivering in his shirt and pants.

“I'm fine, Mulder. The coffee will warm me up.”

“Yeah, but what good will it do you if you’re frozen before it’s made?"

Reaching into the coat closet he grabs the sweatshirt he wears on jogs. Sniffing it to see if he’d washed it recently. Content with it he walks back to Scully’s chair. Comes up to slide it around her shoulders. 

“Mulder, you don’t-“

“It’s clean. I checked,” he says. After Scully slides her arms into the sleeves Mulder sees they come down past her hands. Between her oversized clothes, tousled hair and pout she looks like a little kid who stayed up to play dress-up past her bedtime. His laughter gets her glaring.

“What’s so funny?”

“I just forget how little you are when you’re not in G-Woman garb.”

Glare softening slightly Scully arches a brow.

“Though she be but little, she is-“

“Fierce.” Mulder quotes in unison. Smiling, more so seeing the coffee is done, Scully watches him pour her a mug but then retire to the living room with it.

“Wait, Mulder. Where are you taking that?”

“It’s comfier in here. I never eat at that table,” he says, setting the coffee down on the table as Scully perches on the couch, on her favored side.

“You have a thing for that end of the couch, don’t you?”

“Why do you say that?” she asks, reaching for the mug with the grinning green alien on the side as Mulder sits.

“Last night you found your way to that end, where _I_  was sleeping,” he says as she sips the coffee. Eyes widening she fights not to choke on the liquid.

“I bet you’re one of those who can’t stay on one side of the bed either.”

Rolling her eyes now she lowers the mug. “I bet you’d like to know what I do in my bed.”

“All these innuendoes, Scully,” he snorts. “I’m not sure how to feel about them being directed at me.”

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

“Whatever you say, doc,” he scoffs as she arches a brow, takes another sip of coffee.

“Speaking of medicine, I’m running out to get breakfast but do you need anything? More Advil, one of those ten gallon Evian bottles you like?”

“A hangover survival kit?"

“What can I say, I’m a regular boy scout.”

“I thought it was Indian Guide?” she asks as he rolls his eyes, stands and grabs his coat. 

“Wait, Mulder…” she sighs, getting to her feet.

“You don’t need to go running out to get breakfast or bottled water. If you drop me off I can eat something at my place, get my car and just meet you at the office. It’s already 7:30.”

“But we wrote that report up yesterday and we’re flying out later today for Omaha, Scully. Going into the basement for a few hours to push papers around and toss pencils at the ceiling seems like a waste of time.”

Smirking, knowing half the time that was a full days work for Mulder, Scully shakes her head.

“You already told Skinner not to expect us, didn’t you?”

“I told him yesterday it was Valentine’s and you had plans. That if he did need one of us in the office today he should just call me.”

“Mulder, you didn’t need to-“

“Well I did, Scully. And I’m sorry if your Valentine’s didn’t work out the way you planned, but we may as well make the most of our well earned downtime before our flight.”

“Make the most of it how?”

“I’ll start by getting us sustenance and you start by finishing your coffee.”

“I’m not really hungry though, Mulder. I’d be fine just having cereal or something here.”

“Well if I had cereal that wasn’t stale as shit I’d consider that option. Right now though I’m starving and you’re a guest, and it would be rude to bring back food just for myself. Besides, I know an egg white omelette from Duke’s is calling your name,” he says, seeing her trying not to salivate at the thought. 

“Fine, but make it regular eggs.”

“Living on the edge, I like it,” Mulder teases, stepping out as Scully curls up on her declared side of the sofa, reaches for the remote.

Mindlessly channel surfing as she sipped her coffee she frowns. It feels surreal to her not being up and on her way to the office, and she’s having trouble just kicking back without Mulder around to make it interesting. Deciding to kill time by cleaning up she flips off the TV and jumps in the shower. After, toweling off she wonders what the hell she’s going to wear until Mulder gives her a lift back to her place. Her black dress, besides reeking of vodka and vomit was far from appropriate, and she felt like she was drowning in Mulder’s gym attire. 

Going over to his bedroom closet she sees a pair of black long johns. On Mulder they were likely skin tight but on her with the waistband rolled and bunched up, she expects them to fit like a stretched out pair of leggings. More suitable than the gray sweats she currently had on.  
  
Swapping out the pairs, she finds a white and gray striped button down shirt in the back of his closet. There was a small tear in the cuff but nothing overly noticeable. Slipping it on, even if it was an odd look for her it was better than nothing. Buttoning the shirt up she freezes, hearing a noise from out front only to realize it was him reentering the apartment.

“Room service!”

“I’ll be right there, Mulder.”

Rolling up the cuffs on the shirt, Scully checks her reflection in the closet mirror before walking into the kitchen. Catching Mulder’s eye as he stands at the kitchen counter plating the food.

“Whoa. Scully!”

“I couldn’t make the most of our well earned downtime in your sweats, Mulder. It’s okay, right?”

Mouth agape at how she’d managed to take a beat pair of long johns and an ill fitting dress shirt, make them look like the sexiest outfit she’d ever worn, aside from the black dress from last night, Mulder nods as she smiles, takes her plate from him.

“Yeah. It’s, uh… perfectly okay.”

“Good. Thanks for the food.”

“Anytime. There’s some dry toast there too if you’re still feeling queasy.”

Nodding, Scully takes her plate and resumes her spot on the couch, cautiously takes a bite of the eggs. 

Watching closely Mulder is prepped to run and grab the trash can but when she swallows, smiles he breathes a sigh of relief.

“Eggs are my hangover food of choice too," he says, cutting into his blueberry pancakes.

“I didn’t think you were much of a drinker.”

“Well up until yesterday I could say the same thing about you,” he said as Scully shrugs, nibbles her toast.

“I know you told me what happened but I still…it doesn’t add up, Scully.”

“What doesn’t?” she asks sharply.

“Just, when I walked in that bar and saw you, you looked as if you’d been punched in the gut or lost your best friend. I get being upset with Colton for ruining your night, but you drowning your sorrows like that? Breaking down on a barstool?”

“What about it?” she asks coldly, eyes narrowed.

"I just don’t understand-“

“You don’t have to understand everything about me, Mulder,” she cuts off. “Damn it. I didn’t call you up last night so you could profile and psychoanalyze me.”

“No, you called me last night because we’re friends, Scully,” Mulder snaps back. “We’re friends and _partners_ who need to understand each other if we’re watching each other’s backs out in the field.” he says as Scully lowers her eyes, bites her lip before speaking.

“There’s work and then there’s our personal lives,” she reminds. “Maybe it was a mistake letting you catch a glimpse of an unfortunate night in mine.”

“Well you can’t put the genie back once it’s been let out,” he says sharply, then bows his head, content to stare at the half eaten breakfast in his lap the rest of the day if it meant not having to look up and see her angry face.

“No. You can’t,” she whispers as guilt and dread washes over him. If there was one thing he couldn’t handle more than Scully angry with him it was her near tears because of him.

“Scully, I’m not trying to blame or pass judgment here. And I’m definitely not saying that what happened last night changes how I view you or our partnership or anything between us. I know that your personal life is your business-“

“Until I made it yours. I called you, Mulder. I can deny it all I want but it happened.”

“I know. And I’m glad you trusted me enough to call. I just wish you’d trust me enough to tell me what set it all into motion. Was this all about you being embarrassed by Colton or did something else happen that I don’t know about?”

“You know the general facts, Mulder.”

“And that’s all well and good, unless there’s more here you want to get off your chest.”

“Look, let’s finish our food and go for a walk,” Scully decides, thinking some fresh air couldn’t hurt either of them right now. 

“A walk? Scully, I-“

“We can talk then. I'd just rather not turn your apartment into my own personal confessional,” she says as Mulder nods, digs into his pancakes to finish them as she does the same with her eggs.

“You can turn my place into anything you want, Scully. But yeah, a walk sounds like a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking I'm gonna have to squeeze a chapter five out of this fic. This is the first multi chap story I've written for these two and it has me slightly on edge. But thanks so much for the feedback and interest! Much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

After they finished their breakfast and slipped on their coats, Mulder walked with Scully to a park not far from his apartment. It was quiet this time of the day and the temperature was cool but not overly chilly. Between the walk and the fresh air Scully felt the remnants of her headache subside, but was still fatigued enough that a nearby bench looked very appealing. 

Sitting beside her Mulder frowns curiously, seeing a small, faraway smile on her face.

“I can feel you thinking, Agent Scully.”

“Sorry, I just-“

“Don’t apologize. I appreciate and have come to rely very much on your thinking. Care to fill me in though?”

“Just, the last time we sat on a bench like this you were stuck on wiretap duty and we’d just had a close encounter with the fluke man.”

“You have fond memories of Fluky, Scully?”

“Ugh, no!” she grimaces. “I just was saying it’s been awhile.”

“It has. At least this time though I’m not aiming to crack Skinner’s bald skull open.”

“He did give us the morning off.”

“Yep. It seems that times have changed. For the better.”

Smiling mischievously Mulder reaches inside his coat, retrieves a paper cup with a straw that he hands to Scully.

“A milkshake? When did you get that?” she asks, eagerly taking it.

“When you were petting that dog earlier and plotting to steal him from his owner.”

“Mulder, I wasn’t….he was just really friendly! And…I can’t believe you bought me a milkshake in the middle of February.”

“Nice avoiding the subject,” Mulder laughs, shaking his head. “Admit it. You almost stole that puppy.”

“I’m a federal agent, Mulder. Not a dognapper.”

“Yeah. When you’re on the job anyway,” he smirks, taking the cup from her and then a long sip from the straw.

“Hey! That was mine!”

“You really expected me to buy two of these in the middle of winter?”

Shaking his head he takes another sip, but going to hand it back to Scully sees her staring off in the distance. Distracted by something.

“Oh man, the puppy again? Look Scully if you really want him we can get organized. I’ll go and distract the owner while you…”

Trailing off, realizing she hadn’t heard a word, was captivated by some people at the park entrance, Mulder followed her eyes. Spotted a husband and wife pushing a stroller with a little girl walking beside them.

“And here I thought we were the only crazy ones out in the cold.”

“Fresh air is good for kids, Mulder,” Scully says softly. “Besides, they’re bundled up.”

“Yeah, the little guy in the stroller looks like a blue burrito.”

Met with a look, Mulder swallows. Smiles. “A cute burrito though.”

When Scully’s smile goes wistful, he frowns. Asking nearly entirely with his eyes what’s going through her head.

“I found out a friend of mine from med school got engaged yesterday. She called me when I got home from the office.”

“He proposed on the most romantic day of the year? Not exactly original.”

“She’s two months pregnant, Mulder. He chose the date so he could make the proposal about the two of them. Not the baby. When she called me she was still overjoyed and crying over it all.”

“Makes sense. Hormones and all that.”

“Mulder…”

“I’m sorry, Scully. I’m just not that much of a sap who gets all gushy over that kind of stuff.”

“Mulder you cried over a Hallmark commercial they kept showing at Christmas time.”

“That was different. And what happened to our unspoken agreement not to mention it?” Mulder hisses as she grins.

“It’s not all that different. And I’m not much of a sentimental sap either but it still-“

“Got you feeling all warm and fuzzy inside?” he asks as she shrugs.

“It made me think, Mulder. This woman graduated from med school the same year I did. We both completed our residencies, and both worked at a career we both loved. Now she’s pregnant and getting married. Theoretically, I could have called her up with the same news.”

“Theoretically, sure. But you chose your own path, Scully. So did your friend.”

“I know, I realize that. And I’m not unhappy with the life I’ve chosen for myself. But, getting that call right before my date…I just felt myself wanting last night to-“

“To work. Have him actually be Prince Charming.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Mulder,” Scully murmurs.

“You had your hopes up though. More than you probably would’ve otherwise.”

Nodding reluctantly she takes a sip of the milkshake. Swallows then speaks after a beat.

“I mean it was Valentine’s Day. I guess I let myself indulge in this…fantasy about where the evening would go.”

“That’s natural though, Scully. You don’t go into a date wanting it to end badly. Usually,” Mulder shrugs.

“I had a good feeling about it. About him. He was kind, well spoken…”

“Attractive?” he asks, getting a curious look.

“He wasn’t unattractive,” Scully shrugs. “He kind of reminded me of Robert Redford.”

“Robert Redford is more than not unattractive, Scully,” Mulder snorts.

“I didn’t know you were that big a fan.”

“Butch and Sundance had an impact on my formative years,” he says as she smiles softly.

“That was my father’s favorite movie,” she says, eyes misting up. Seeing his concern, sympathy she apologizes, prompting him to shake his head, slip an arm around to squeeze her shoulder.

“For awhile last night I was wondering if Ahab would’ve approved.”

“Of who, your date?”

When she nods Mulder frowns, scoffs. “After what he did, walking out and leaving you on a barstool, I know I never knew your father Scully but I can’t imagine-“

“Jacob didn’t just walk out,” Scully snaps, sliding out from under his arm.

“Jacob? That was Prince Charming’s name?”

“Please stop calling him that. And yes. His name was Jacob and he was a kind, decent man. If Colton hadn’t walked over spouting his bullshit, called me that damn nickname that everyone at the Bureau is fond of, I’m sure that our evening would’ve been fine.”

“You sound pretty sure of that,” Mulder says as she nods, sets the milkshake to the side of her.

“I don’t fault him for leaving, Mulder. I probably would’ve had a tough time staying if the roles had been reversed.”

“I’m sorry, Scully. But one obnoxious jackass couldn’t possibly tarnish you that much. Make you appear _that_ undesirable,” he scoffs as she looks at him, blue eyes wide.

“What are you saying? That it was _my_ fault that he-“

“No! No…Scully, that’s not what I…look..” 

Turning towards her on the bench he takes hold of her hands as she continues to angrily look down, away from him.

“Let go of me, Mulder,” she says flatly.

“I will when I know you’re hearing me.”

Reluctantly looking up, eyes narrowed and hurt filled Mulder sighs, wishes he could forcibly remove his foot from his mouth.

“You know that’s not what I meant to say, Scully,” he says softly, relinquishing his grip as she keeps eye contact. 

“I’m saying if Jacob let one man’s blathering influence him that much when it came to you, maybe he wasn’t as much of a kind and decent man as you think.”

“Mulder, if you were on a date with a woman and told by someone who knew her professionally, that she had a bizarre, clandestine job and was all but married to it and her partner, that she was known to her colleagues as the Ice Queen and Mrs. Spooky, would you be eager to take the evening to the next level?”

“If she was half as beautiful, intelligent and incredible as you, Scully, I’d be an idiot not to. And as much as you’re putting Jacob on a pedestal here, he was an idiot. An absolute idiot.”

“He’s a partner at a respected law firm, Milder. I don’t think absolute idiots qualify for that.”

“Idiots have been elected to the highest office in the land, Scully,” Mulder scoffs, shaking his head. 

“Mulder..”

“Just please stop defending this guy to me. Especially at your expense.”

“You wanted the truth, Mulder,” Scully reminds.

“And I have it. Now just comes the question of what to do with it."

“Do what with what?” she frowns, confused.

“You just came at me with some hard truths, Scully. About yourself, what you want.” 

“And what are those truths?” she asks curiously.

“You wanting a white picket fence and common driveway. Two and a half kids and a dog you adopt or steal.”

“Mulder…”

“You were waxing poetic about how you felt when this man showed up at your place last night. About fantasies you had. But they don’t have to be fantasies, Scully.”

Shaking his head Mulder resumes his earlier facing forward position, looks down, away from her.

“I’m giving you an out. You don’t have to be Mrs. Spooky permanently confined to the basement. You can land yourself a respectable career, teach at Quantico or become a A.D. Hell, keep being a pathologist or go into neurosurgery. Some incredible position that won’t give assholes like Colton the opportunity to scare off future love interests. If you want to leave the X-Files, now’s your chance. Just say the word.”

Appalled, Scully laughs without humor, shakes her head. “Mulder…I don’t... I can’t believe you even-“

“You’re telling me it’s never crossed your mind?”

“No. It hasn’t,” she says firmly.

“Even last night on your third martini?” Mulder scoffs. “You don’t have to deny how you feel just to spare my feelings, Scully. The X-Files can survive without you. I don’t think though you can achieve the life you’re after with them. Saddled with me as your partner.”

“Is that what you think this was about? My idea to get some air was just a way to give you my two weeks?”

“Wasn’t it?”

“No!! And you’re bat crap crazy if you think that!”

“I’ve been thinking what this whole conversation has led me to believe, Scully. That you’re-“

“Frustrated by my life and career and looking for an overhaul? In spite of everything we’ve been through, all the miraculous and otherworldly shit we’ve witnessed, you think I’d leave you in pursuit of something else? Some fantasy?”

“Like I said, your having a satisfying personal life doesn’t have to be a fantasy.”

“I know. I understand that I’m perfectly capable of ditching all of this and you in pursuit of that picket fence. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to. It doesn’t mean I’m giving up what’s come to be satisfying work for myself. A job that I love.”

“But everything you said. What you wanted with what’s his name and envisioned yourself having with him as soon as he graced your home with his presence.”

“Mulder…if I hadn’t been on a date for Valentines’ I’d have eaten chocolate from a heart shaped box, gotten sleepy drunk on red wine and blubbered over an old movie. Yesterday is the one day when I get selfish and sad and a little sorry for myself. When I think about what if’s. I had a what if presented to me in the form of Jacob and it didn’t go well. So I indulged with another what if. I had the third drink and called up my partner and best friend who I knew would be there for me and wouldn't judge. A real life Prince Charming. Or Prince Spooky if you’d rather.”

Looking on, awestruck, Mulder forces his jaw off the ground, manages a baffled grin.

“Scully…”

“It’s not a habit I’m gonna fall into. For one night though-”

“Even if it became a habit, Scully…” Reaching over he takes her hand as Scully squeezes his, smiles shyly.

“Look, our flight leaves in a few hours. We should probably go so I can get back to my place,” she says, but then her eyes wander again to the dog who just ran off his leash, away from his owner.

“Go see the dog first. Tell him if he’s not careful you’re swiping him.”

When Scully arches a brow, then runs over gleefully to pet the dog Mulder stands, pulls out his phone and walks away from the bench. Dials it.

“Yes, I’d like to cancel the reservation I made for two seats on tonight’s flight to Omaha. Get us out on the 10 AM flight tomorrow instead, please,” he requests, and after confirming the work itinerary is squared away, hangs up and dials Frohike.

“Hey, turn the tape recorder off and put Byers on. I gotta talk to him about something. That B&B of his cousin’s. Anyway he could get me a suite?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this tiny one shot fic has turned into a multichap fluff beast. The muse is strong with this one. Should have the next update soon! :)


	6. Chapter 6

After Mulder dropped her off at her place, all the while in an odd, cagey and knowing mood, Scully changed out of his clothes she’d borrowed, put them in her hamper to be laundered and later returned to him, called her mother and then packed her bag for Omaha. She was almost through, ready to head over to the airport to meet Mulder, when she heard a knock at the door.

“Be right there,” she calls, frowning as she walks to the door. Her frown deepening upon opening it and seeing her partner.

“Mulder..what are you doing? We agreed we were meeting at the airport. You booked the flight for us for tonight, right?”

“Of course I booked our flight, Scully.”

“Okay…”

“The 10 AM flight tomorrow though.”

“What?!” But I thought..” Scully sputters. “Did you mess up the reservation or…”

Trailing off, baffled and wondering how he bungled plans that badly, when Mulder steps past her into her apartment Scully catches sight of what he’s wearing under his overcoat. Shakes her head in disbelief.

“Mulder…”

“Yes, Scully?”

“What exactly are you wearing?”

“Oh, this old thing?” he laughs. Setting his overnight bag down he slides his coat off to reveal a tux.

“Mulder, what the hell is going on? You change our flight around without telling me and then show up here wearing that?”

“You don’t like it?” he asks, giving her puppy dog eyes and a smug grin.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it,” Scully says in a clipped tone. “Just that I don’t see the need for you opting for formalwear for this case.”

“But what if this isn’t about the case?”

“Then you showed up here on unofficial business for no reason other then-“

“I never do anything without a reason,” Mulder says coolly before crouching down, unzipping his overnight bag.

“Mulder what is this all about?”

“You have a fear of the unknown, Scully?”

“I have a fear of my eccentric partner acting cryptic and even spookier than normal.”

“So you _do_ think I’m Spooky,” Mulder grins. Rolling her eyes, arms folded Scully watches him rifle through, retrieve a hanging bag from his overnight bag.

“What else is coming out of that bag, Mary Poppins?” she scoffs.

“Keep that up and I can take it back, G-Woman,” Mulder warns as he stands, hands over the hanger attached to the zipped garment bag.

“Mulder, what on earth did you-“

“Just open it.”

Taking the hanger, with her free hand Scully partially unzips the bag, gasps.

“Oh…Mulder!”

“I picked it up after I dropped you off. Took it to the woman you said tailors your suits. She said it should fit like a glove.”

“It’s gorgeous! But why…”

“We’re celebrating.”

“Celebrating what? Valentine's was yesterday.”

“Partner Valentine’s, Scully,” Mulder grins. “You really ought to consult your employee handbook.”

“Mulder…I don’t-“

“I heard what you said this morning. About yesterday being a day of what ifs and sadness and you feeling sorry for yourself. And maybe that holds true on February 14th but not February 15th. Not as long as we’re partnered up in the basement.”

Struck speechless all Scully can do is laugh. 

“C’mon, the sooner you change the sooner you get what comes next.”

“Next? Want to give me a hint?” she asks playfully as he shakes his head, moves to take hold and push her in the direction of her bedroom.

“Get dressed, G-Woman.”

“Unhand me now, G-Man,” she retorts, moving out of his hold and into her room. Slamming the door behind her.

Leaning against the shut door Mulder crosses his arms, smiles deviously as he hears her unzip the garment bag in full, gasp again.

“Oh my God. Mulder!”

Gingerly lifting the navy dress by the hanger Scully shakes her head in disbelief. Holding it to her in front of the mirror she sees it falls to just below her knee. Silk, backless with a crystal beaded bodice, it’s held up by a simple knot at the back of her neck.  
  
It strikes her as elegant, expensive and far too lavish a gift for one partner to give another. That being said, holding it up to her she can’t bear to part with it now. 

“You need any assistance in there, Scully?”

“Shut up, Mulder. I’m getting ready.”

“Call me in if you need a hand with the zipper.”

“There is no zipper.”

“Want me to come in and prove you right?”

“If this dress wasn’t so beautiful I’d shoot you right now,” Scully mutters, realizing as she fishes through her dresser drawer she’s lacking the proper undergarment for a dress this style. Wondering if that was Mulder’s intention or if he was just clueless, she decides to go without. See if he can handle it.

“Mulder, I think I actually might need a hand,” she says, stepping into the dress and sliding it up over her torso, breasts. Reaching behind though she struggles to secure the knot at the nape of her neck.

“What’s wrong? Too small?”

“No, it’s the knot at the back. Can you help me tie it?”

“Sure,” he says, seeing no harm in tying a simple knot. Entering her room though he swallows hard, steels himself.  
  
His partner’s back is completely exposed, and if her hand wasn’t behind her holding the straps of fabric together she’d be falling out of the gown. He also realizes she’s topless underneath the silk and has to remind himself to keep breathing.

“Mulder? You there?”

“Yeah, I’m…I’m here, Scully,” he stammers, cautiously approaching as she moves closer to the lamp on her desk.

“Just in case you need more light.”

Shaking his head, knowing he can see everything all too clearly, the curves of her neck, her toned shoulders, her creamy, freckled back. Mulder slips behind her as her head dips forward.

Pushing her hair away from the nape of her neck, he fights every urge to brush his lips on her exposed skin. Instead he reaches with shaking fingers for the strips of fabric, fumbles to pull them taut and into place. When his fingertip grazes her neck Scully jumps, shivers.

“What?”

“Your hands are ice, Mulder.”

“Sorry,”

“No, don’t be. It’s fine.”

After securing the knot Mulder lets his hand rest where Scully’s neck meets her shoulders. Flashes back to an Alaskan lab and core samples and parasitic worms. How her hair was longer then.

“Mulder?”

“Yeah? What-“

“I think the knot’s alright,” she says, stepping forward before turning around. Smiling softly.

“What do you think?”

He can’t answer. Just stands admiring the way the silk clings to her curves and how striking the blue fabric makes her eyes before finally managing to snap out of it.

“You look stunning, Scully.”

“Thank you. You really have an eye for dresses.”

 Smiling, Scully grabs her purse from the bed before standing beside him, rising to her tiptoes to meet his ear before whispering.

“Now that you got me in it, time to tell me what comes next.”


	7. Chapter 7

After Mulder refuses to drop further hints about the evening until she's through getting ready, Scully touches up her makeup, straightens her hair flat, then sweeps it up with a clip. If her partner can strut around in a tux she figures she can switch up her style as well.   
  
Sliding her feet into a pair of silver heels she hasn’t worn in years, she makes her way into the living room where Mulder is perched on the edge of the couch, holding something in his lap.

“This ready enough for you?” Scully asks as he turns, tries to keep his jaw from hitting the rug. Once he recovers, resumes normal breathing he nods, stands up.

“Almost,” he says, handing her a flat velvet box. One that Scully deduces can only be holding something far pricier than her dress.

“My God, Mulder. The dress is one thing but I can’t-“

“Just open it, Scully.”

“That’s fast becoming your favorite phrase of the night,” she snorts. Lifting the cover from the box she sees a delicate silver chain holding a large, circular pendant. Diamond encrusted around the edge with a sapphire inlay. 

“Mulder…” she breathes, shaking her head in disbelief.

“It’s beautiful. But I can’t accept this.”

“Even for one night?” he asks as she frowns, then catches on.

“You still shouldn’t have gone to the trouble of renting it.”

“Well, if it makes you feel better I didn’t go to the trouble of renting these.”

Reaching into his coat pocket Mulder retrieves another velvet box. This one smaller and housing a set of sapphire stud earrings.

“Damn it, Mulder.”

“Consider it an early birthday present,” he says as she shakes her head.

“I can’t just accept it based off that, Mulder. This is all too much and I feel as if it’s a precursor to even more.”

“And that’s a problem, how?”

“You’re spoiling me tonight beyond anything I could’ve imagined or earned. And I _do_ see that as a problem,” Scully snaps. Folding her arms over herself she turns away from him, looks down at her shoes.

“You don’t like being spoiled, Scully?” Mulder asks, approaching as she shakes her head, sniffs.

“Not when I can’t spoil back, no. I don’t.”

“Scully,” Mulder sighs. Reaching over he gently takes hold of her shoulder, turns her towards him.

“Regardless of what you think you _do_ spoil me, Scully. Each day you set foot in that basement you spoil me. And if my trying to return the favor upsets you we can call the evening off. I just…I wanted to make sure you had the Valentine’s you deserved.”

“I thought it was p _artner_ Valentine’s.”

“Well from one partner to another we should probably get a move on.”

“On one condition. You help me put that on,” Scully says, eagerly pointing to the necklace as Mulder grins. 

“I’d be delighted. It is still just a rental though.”

“I know, Mulder!”

“Hey, you almost made off with a family pet this morning. I wouldn’t put anything past you.”

Once securing the necklace and slipping on their coats, Mulder walks Scully downstairs where she looks out the entry door to her building. Sees a town car parked right outside.

“Mulder. If you rented us a driver…”

“I didn’t rent one. Just offered him the tapes that weren’t mine in exchange for him playing chauffeur.”

Hearing a wolf whistle upon stepping outside, Scully shoots the source a glare before realizing it's Frohike. Dressed in a suit and hat that he removes out of respect.

“My apologies, Agent Scully. I meant for that to communicate how lovely you looked this evening. Nothing else.”

“Thank you, Frohike,” Scully smiles. When he moves to open the car door for her she gives him a peck on the cheek, slides into the back seat.

Laughing at the dreamy grin on his friend’s face, Mulder reaches out, slips him ten bucks. Seeing the amount Frohike glares. 

“Hey! Hold on just a second! We agreed-“

“Half your tip is that lipstick print on your cheek,” Mulder scoffs, jumping into the backseat beside Scully. 

Slamming the car door Frohike shakes his head, gets in the driver’s seat. 

“This is the last time I lift one finger for you, Fox Mulder. Mark my words.”

“Oh, don’t say that,” Scully pipes up. “I think it's very sweet of you to do this tonight.”

“Well…when the lady puts it that way,” Frohike smiles, starting the car. “There’s some champagne and sparkling apple cider in the ice bucket there, Agent Scully. And some flowers I picked up on behalf of that dandy sitting next to you.”

“Thank you, Frohike. They’re beautiful!” Scully grins, pulling the bouquet of roses onto her lap.

“Hey!” Mulder cuts in. “I was the one who asked him to!”

“You’ll get your thank you later,” Scully purrs in his ear, sending all the blood in Mulder’s body rushing south.

“Hey, settle down back there you two. This car didn’t come with a partition,” Frohike grumbles, trying not to turn sappy over the reflection in his rear view. Scully curling up on Mulder’s shoulder as he pops open the champagne.

“I can open the cider too if you’d rather.”

“The champagne is fine, Mulder.”

“But…”

“Hair of the dog, right?”

“Scully…”

“One glass will be fine,” Scully insists, taking one from him after he pours it.

“I know my limits and besides, I’m not letting a thing happen to this dress. Especially a repeat of last night.”

“Well, good,” Mulder says, stealing a sip from Scully’s glass. “At least you’ll be sober enough to pull me off the dance floor if I have too much.”

“Dance floor?” Scully sputters, taking the glass back. “Mulder, you’re not-“

Met with a smug smile she groans, drains the rest of the glass in one gulp.


	8. Chapter 8

Once arriving at the restaurant and giving Frohike a more suitable tip than a lipstick print on his cheek, Scully takes Mulder’s arm as they walk inside. The restaurant was one she knew of but she also knows getting a reservation is next to impossible. Wondering how many strings Mulder had to pull, especially considering he’d planned this so last minute, Scully racks her brain trying to decide how to best repay him for this act of generosity.

“I feel you thinking again,” Mulder murmurs, handing their coats over to be checked.

“I’m thinking about how the hell you arranged all this. I’ve been hearing about this restaurant for months and I know it’s next to impossible to get a table.”

“What most view as impossible I view as a worthy challenge, Scully,” Mulder says dryly. “Besides, my mother knows the owner.”

“You involved your mother in this?!” Scully hisses as the hostess finds their table, leads them to it.

“Yeah, and she expects you to pick out china patterns with her at the house next week,” Mulder smirks once they reach their booth.  
  
It’s situated in the corner of the dining room, adjacent to the fireplace. There’s a cozy, intimate vibe, amplified by the dim light and tiny candles everywhere. If she wasn’t here with her partner and closest friend Scully would swear she was on another date. Getting her frowning as the hostess hands them their menus once they sit down, steps away from the table.

“That’s not funny, Mulder. Your mother probably thought you were going to all that trouble for an actual date.”

“Well what would you call this, Scully. A dinner meeting between co-workers?”

“I’d call it against regulations considering we _are_ co-workers and the Bureau is against fraternization between partners. Something that actually _is_ in the handbook.”

Sitting back in the booth Mulder shakes his head, laughs without humor. 

“You really think every team of agents partnered together take that guideline seriously?” he challenges as she looks on coolly, sips her water.

“I believe the majority do, yes.”

“What about Roberts and Conway in Violent Crimes?”

“He accompanied her to her sister’s wedding as a friend, Mulder.”

“Right. A destination wedding in Acapulco with all expenses paid. You really think they booked separate hotel rooms?”

Biting her lip Scully shrugs.

“I think turning a highly successful partnership into fodder for the rumor mill is-“

“What the entire Bureau does about us?” Mulder scoffs, sipping his own water and arching a brow.

“No, Mulder. I know they’ve suspected but-“

“They’ve had a pool going for months now, Scully. Are we sleeping together in the basement? Did we sleep together in the basement and then reassigned on account of things going badly in the basement?”

“We were reassigned because they shut down the X-files!”

“Not according to the rumor mill," Mulder says with a shrug as the waiter comes by to take their drink orders.  
  
Ordering a scotch and soda he frowns, seeing the way the waiter is peering over his notepad directly at Scully. Apparently fascinated by her necklace, or everything directly beneath it. Clearing his throat Mulder shoots the younger man a look.

“I apologize, I didn’t meant to stare…I just was admiring your necklace, m…ma’am,” the waiter stammers. 

“It’s lovely. Looks like something I’d buy for my wife.”

Seeing the joker not even wearing a ring to support his story, Mulder shakes his head.

“Not with any tips you’re making at this table,” he scoffs.

“I…sir, I-“

“Skip the drink and let me speak to your supervisor.”

“Sir-“

When Mulder glares, subtly shifts his jacket to reveal his badge and gun at his belt, the younger man gulps, quickly walks away from the table.

Pleased at the spring in the waiter’s step, Mulder looks back to Scully and his smile fades immediately.

“Mulder, that was entirely unnecessary.”

“What? Showing my badge definitely had the desired affect,” he quips as her glare gets colder.

“Mulder….”

“It was also entirely unnecessary for him to sneak a peek down your dress and not even make an effort to hide his drooling.”

Appalled, Scully shakes her head, can’t help laughing.

"Jesus, Mulder. You think that because you bought this for me you get to behave like a chauvinistic, club wielding caveman?”

“Club wielding, huh?” he grins.

“Shut up,” Scully snaps as he takes the hint, loses the smile.

“Scully…I-“

“Don’t think that I didn’t notice the way he was staring and that I wasn’t fully prepared to handle him myself,” she snaps. 

“I know you were! Of course I know that, I just-“

“Even in a low cut dress I’m still a fully trained and capable FBI agent.”

“More capable than most. I know this, Scully. But I also know if I just sat here and let that fanboy ogle you-“

“You would’ve had the opportunity to see me kick his ass," she cuts in. "Too bad you didn’t wait to flash your badge. I could’ve had some fun.”

“Fine, G-Woman. Next time I’ll let you make the first move on pond scum waitstaff.”

“Thank you.”

“But…if the roles had been reversed and you’d seen that hostess sizing me up, how would you have reacted?”

Chewing her lip, knowing he had her there, Scully shrugs.

“Probably wouldn’t have even bothered with the verbal threats and just decked her.”

“See the way you and I get?” Mulder laughs as she manages a smile. Still grinning he sips on his water, arches a brow.

“Maybe there’s something to all the office rumors after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so so much for all the lovely comments and feedback I've received on this fic! It's kept this from remaining a one-shot and for that I'm grateful! I do have an endgame in mind and will arrive there within the next few chapters. Hope until then though you guys are enjoying the ride!


	9. Chapter 9

“Mulder, after the way you handled that waiter I was tempted to flee the restaurant. I’m glad we didn’t,” Scully says, digging into her lobster ravioli as Mulder makes quick work of his spaghetti parm. 

“I’m glad, too. And that despite being mortified with me you’re still able to enjoy having dinner with me,” Mulder said softly, a hangdog look on his face. 

“Drop the puppy face Mulder and pass me the bread.”

“Who are you calling a puppy?” 

“You when you get all sad eyed. You may as well whimper and walk off with your tail between your legs.”

“Hey, given your penchant for all things canine I may just keep the act up,” he teases, getting a look as Scully sips her wine. Swallows before speaking.

“Can I ask you something, Mulder?” 

“Shoot.”

“How long have you had an evening like this planned?”

“What do you mean, Scully?”

“You had Frohike drive us here dressed as a chauffeur, had him pick up flowers and champagne for us. You bought me a dress, rented me jewelry. It’s fairly elaborate considering ‘partner valentines’ is something you created not even a day ago.”

“I think fast, Scully. Always have,” Mulder says simply. Scully’s reflex is to push it more, get to the bottom of his intentions but she also doesn’t want to look a very sweet gift horse in the mouth. And is curious about what awaits her the rest of the night.

“If it’s too over the top though, blame that on me. We both work long hours, we spend more time in shitty motels than we do in our apartments. I just thought this would be a treat for the both of us.”

“I guess when you put it that way,” Scully shrugs, giving him a soft smile as she tears off a chunk of bread, dips it in olive oil.  
  
“Speaking of treats, I gave the waiter my credit card to take care of the bill.”

“What? Scully!”

“I wouldn’t be able to enjoy my meal otherwise, Mulder. It’s only fair.”

“If I’d known you wanted to play fair we could’ve gone Dutch. Instead I’m saddling you with cocktails you didn’t drink and a soufflé I got made to order.”

“Souffle, Mulder?”

“Yeah. Chocolate,” Mulder pouts, setting his fork down.

“Don’t pout at me, G-Man. I didn’t cancel the dessert. And I don’t know why you’re so bent on spending money like you have it!”

“I may work for the government, Scully but I’m not standing in line for their cheese.”

“Well, neither am I!” Scully exclaims, bewildered at the bitter look on his face.

“I’ve got money to spend. A lot of it if you want the truth.”

“What?”

“I have money, Scully,” Mulder says in a clipped, hushed tone. “It’s not something just everyone knows. But trust me, arranging something like this wasn’t extravagant for me.”

“Even if it wasn’t, even if money is a non-issue, Mulder…all the trouble you’ve gone to, I just-“

“What, Scully? Can’t handle the fact someone might want to do something nice for you?” he asks, his tone rough and borderline caustic, taking Scully aback. 

“Mulder…” she murmurs.

Lowering his eyes he shakes his head in shame. 

“Look, clearly I made a mistake. You’re uncomfortable and I’ve just added to that. Maybe we should just call it a night.”

“Mulder? Wait, Mulder!”

“No, you stay. I’ll get our coats. You already took care of the check so…we’re set.”

Watching, mouth agape as he slides out of his side of the booth, it takes Scully about five milliseconds to react and follow him. 

Reaching the coat check not long after him she sets her hand on his, keeps him from handing over the claim tags. 

“What?” Mulder scoffs. “You won’t even let me do this?” he snaps as she rolls her eyes, takes him roughly by the arm.

“What the…Scully?!”

Getting on tiptoe to make herself higher in her heels, Scully rests her hands on Mulder’s shoulders for support before she leans in, gives him a kiss on the lips. 

Realizing her technique to shut him up has proven effective she grins. But her smile goes sad not long after.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs. “Tonight’s been unexpected but wonderful. And if I didn’t make that clear.”

“No, trust me. That little lip lock just now definitely helped your cause.” Mulder says with a laugh, stunned and giddy over what just happened. And the smirk his partner is giving him in response isn't helping his feelings much.

“Well I couldn’t let Frohike have all the fun,” Scully says. Hands still on Mulder’s shoulders she finds herself lingering a few moments too long. Lowering her eyes she lowers her hands.

“So about that soufflé...”, she asks awkwardly.

“Still have another fifteen minutes or so before it’s ready.”

“Okay, do you want to go back to the table?”

“I think there’s another way we can pass the time until it’s done.”

When he walks with her in the direction of the bar Scully shakes her head.

“Mulder, the wine and limo champagne acted as more than enough dog hair,” she scoffs, but sees he's already worked past the crowd to speak with the bartender. A leggy brunette who makes Scully wonder if she _is_ going to have to deck someone tonight.

Frowning, she considers going back to the table before the music in the restaurant shifts from light classical to a familiar crooner.

Walking back to her with a grin, Mulder takes her by the hand and guides her past the bar. Several couples are already on the small hardwood floor, dancing to “Fly Me To The Moon”. Some more drunkenly than others.

“Why are you so surprised, Scully? I told you in the car about the dancing.”

“I didn’t think you were serious!”

“The day you think an off the wall suggestion I make isn’t serious…”

“Is what, the day our partnership dissolves?” Scully scoffs as he leads her onto the dance floor. 

“Talking about a dissolved partnership on Partner Valentines of all things. I’m hurt, Scully.”

“Yet still maintaining excellent form,” she grins as his right hand slides to her waist, the other holding her own as he leads. 

“Where did you learn to dance like this, Mulder?”

“Went to a cotillion or two as a kid. Not by choice,” he says, lifting an arm to spin her out. Laughing, Scully indulges him with a twirl before he draws her close again. 

When the song ends and some of the couples move to exit the floor, Mulder’s feet stay planted, earning him a frown.

“Mulder, the soufflé is probably done by now. Shouldn’t we-“

“Dessert can wait. C’mon, Scully. Keep dancing with me.”

Hearing a new voice croon through the speakers she understands why he’s content to keep her on the floor. The song, an Elvis ballad, is slower and the remaining couples around them are embracing, bodies pressed together as they sway back and forth like teenagers on prom night.  
  
Seeing as she and Mulder are still dancing with enough space between them for the Holy Spirit, somewhat unconsciously Scully moves into him, bridges the gap.

Her arm snakes up over his shoulder while his stays snug around her waist, and they are close enough now that she can lean into his chest, breathe in the scent of his soap and aftershave. If she wasn’t so content she’d be frightened at how normal, strangely right it all feels. How much she's enjoying herself.

Feeling Mulder's chin come to rest atop her head as he hums along with the song, Scully wonders if he feels the same, smiles at the thought. 

“Like a river flows, surely to the sea…darling so it goes…some things are meant to be...”

"Please don’t tell me you’re chauffeuring _and_ serenading them, Frohike,” Byers groans, hearing his friend’s warbling over the two way radio.

“You think Patricia would let me set up half my equipment behind her bar if that’d been the deal. She’d ban me from the place! No questions asked!” the older man snaps, adjusting the picture on his closed circuit feed before tinkering with other equipment currently set up in the back of the parked limo.

“I still can’t believe you talked her into letting us put up the surveillance. And that Mulder agreed to-“

“Are you kidding? Mulder has no idea we have eyes on him and the delectable Agent Scully.”

“But he requested your friend play the music!"

“After I told him Patty was a friend and would play whatever he asked if he mentioned me. But I didn’t think he’d have the nerve to do it!”

“I agree. His dancing at Langley’s birthday party was pretty frightening,” Byers recalled. “But he seems determined to sweep Dana off her feet.”

“Yeah, no matter the cost. And this night is not a cheap one for Mulder by any means.”

“It has been an enjoyable one for him though, right?” he asks as Frohike nods, smiles at the grainy but still visible footage of Mulder and Scully, still in their embrace as the song ends.

“Our boy looks happy as ever, Byers. From what I can make out on this piece of crap anyway.”

“The surveillance is just at the restaurant, correct? You didn’t bug the suite at my family’s B and-“

“Hey, I may be perverted but not that perverted. I just thought it best to ensure the night was going well before we got into the next phase of it. Langley made the adjustment to the room reservation, right?”

“Hacked in to ensure one bed, as asked. And I spoke to my relatives. Mulder and Scully will be given the full newlywed treatment. All the bases are covered.”

“Good,” Frohike said before biting his lip, hoping this scheme would continue to go off without a hitch. “Just make sure our Parent Trapping asses are, too.“


	10. Chapter 10

After finishing off the soufflé and settling up with the bill, per Mulder’s insistence, he and Scully found Frohike parked outside of the restaurant, having stashed all his surveillance equipment in the trunk. The B&B wasn’t far from the restaurant or airport. A good thing since in order to get Skinner to sign off on postponing the Omaha trip, they had to catch the first flight to Nebraska the following morning. 

Once reaching the B&B, Scully exits the car first. Crossing her arms she looks on at the old fashioned cottage incredulously, then glances at her partner. “You booked us a stay at a bed and breakfast?”

“Let me guess, you were expecting a motor lodge?” Mulder scoffs, shutting the car door behind him before following Scully up the walk. “I got us a good deal, Scully. And I’ve heard some fascinating tales about this place.”

“Let me guess. There are aliens in the attic.”

“No, but there've been reported sightings of Bigfoot in the bridal suite,” he quips as they enter the lobby. Immediately they’re greeted by an older blonde woman and a salt and pepper haired, bearded man. The spitting image of Byers. 

“Mr. Mulder! Ms. Scully. A pleasure to meet you. Our nephew spoke very highly of you both,” the man says brightly while his wife looks on with a smile, and a sparkle in her eye that makes Mulder nervous. 

He recognizes that look from older women. Friends of his mother, grandmotherly types salivating over young love. Asking probing questions about his personal life before plying him with baked goods. Orchestrating set ups and blind dates with lovely girls they knew.

Mulder was expecting a cousin about the age of his friend, not two elderly romantics, and doubted Scully felt any differently than he did about the situation. Thinking they’d be better off at a chain hotel down the street, ready to send up a distress signal to his partner he sees her happily chatting with Byers’ uncle. Clearly charmed by the old man and the historic, quaint surroundings.

“Mr. Sanders-“

“Harold, just call me Harold, dear.”

“Alright,” Scully smiles. “Harold... was telling me some of the ghost stories you mentioned, Mulder.”

“Let me guess, they scared you right out of here,” Mulder hopes. “Maybe we ought to talk hauntings another night, Harold. My partner is-“

“Just fine, Mulder,” Scully says coolly. “I’d actually like to get up to our rooms if that’s okay.”

“Rooms, Dana?” Mrs. Sanders asks.

“Yes, Mulder said in the car we had adjoining suites.”

“Adjoining? Oh dear, you’ve been given our best suite but it’s not adjoined to anything. Except the balcony view of Harold’s garden out back.”

“Mulder…”

“Wait, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. There must be a mistake.” Mulder says, his panic face in full swing knowing this also wasn’t part of the plan. 

When the older couple rush to check the reservation book as well as the computer, Mulder’s eyes flit between them and a thoroughly de-charmed Scully, standing arms crossed and still as a statue by the reception desk.

“Scully, this is just a misunderstanding, I-“

Shaking her head she holds her stance.

“I’m terribly sorry, Fox, but your reservation in both of our systems is for the Gardenia Suite. We’d try and find you another room but we’re completely booked, what with Valentine’s being yesterday at all.”

“It’s a workweek. Why are people sticking around the day after?" Mulder snaps.

“Just felt like extending their romantic getaway by a day or two,” Harold shrugs. “I can try and see if anyone would be interested in an early checkout or-“

“No, that’s not necessary Harold. We’ll be fine,” Scully interjects.

“Are you sure? We can certainly try and make other arrangements, even see if any neighboring hotels have-“

“There’s no need,” Scully insists as Mulder reluctantly nods in agreement.

“Very well then. Right this way!” Harold says, walking out from behind the desk towards the staircase.

“Elevator’s on the fritz. Good thing you two don’t have many bags!” he chuckles, sliding Mulder’s overnight bag over his shoulder before leading the way to the staircase.

Following the older man up far too many flights, when they reach the fifth one Scully pauses. Rests one hand on the railing to brace herself while the other adjusts her shoe. Shooting Mulder a death glare she blows a loose curl of hair out of her eyes, continues up the steps.

Once reaching the the suite, while Harold unlocks it she leans back against the wall, looks at an equally winded Mulder who shakes his head, mouths an apology that she ignores.

“Alright, just in here you two.”

Once entering the suite, Scully is left breathless for a different reason. The decor is rustic but quaint and with a warm luxuriousness to it she didn’t expect. Stepping onto the balcony, despite the cold she looks down at a well kept garden below, one resembling a fairyland. A weeping willow and shrubs surround an antique fountain and carved wooden benches, all lit by lanterns and twinkle lights. 

“Harold, it’s-“

“My pride and joy,” he beams, setting Mulder’s bag on the arm chair. “You should come back in spring. See all the roses in bloom.”

“It is incredible, Harold. The entire suite is just-“

"Thank you kindly, son. I’ll just take my leave, let you two enjoy everything it’s got to offer.”

After Harold lets himself out, Scully perches at the foot of the queen size bed. Slowly she removes her high heels, lets out a hiss as circulation returns to her feet.

“That bad, huh?” Mulder asks, crouching down in front of her as she rests her palms flat on the bedspread, supporting her weight on her forearms. Seeing her nod he takes initiative, takes Scully's right foot and starts massaging it. Gradually increasing the pressure in certain spots.

“Mulder, you don’t have…oh…”

“Couldn’t get you the adjoining room I promised. Figured I owed you.”

“Mulder…”

“Though I wouldn’t object to your returning the favor later,” he smirks as she arches a brow, scoffs.

After her feet are suitably pampered Scully's tempted to flop back against the pillows, crash for the night. But knowing sleeping in this dress and jewelry would be a mistake she sighs. Gets to her feet to unclasp the necklace, set it on the dresser.

“Hey, any aches and pains, G-Woman?” Mulder asks, standing as well.

“My feet are fine, Mulder. And the rest of me will be after I take a bath.”

“Alright, you bathe. I’m gonna go for a run before it gets too late.”

“We just walked up five flights of stairs.”

"And probably worked off only a quarter of that soufflé,” he says, rummaging past Scully’s pajamas in his overnight bag for his sweats.

“Thanks for reminding me,” she scoffs.

“Scully, if you want to come along I’ll make sure not to outrun your little feet.”

Met with a glare Mulder shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Leaving him to change, Scully starts running the water in the huge claw-foot tub. After undressing, submerging herself in the floral scented suds she decides she’ll be spending the rest of her Partner Valentine’s in this exact spot. Too content to consider moving until she hears a knock at the door. Then another sharper one that has her sitting straight up in the tub.

"What the...Hello? Mulder?”

Not getting a response she swears and rinses off, grabs for a towel. Once securing it around herself she exits the bathroom cautiously. Seeing no sign of Mulder, and not hearing a follow up knock she makes her way to the door, peers out through the peephole. Whoever had knocked had clearly left, but looking down, Scully realizes they made a delivery.   
  
Unlatching the door she bends down, picks up the wicker basket and brings it inside. Kicking the door closed behind her before setting the gift on the bed.

 Retrieving one of the two fluffy white robes from the basket she eagerly slips it on, shedding her towel in the process. Sitting on the bed she goes through the rest of the basket. Heart shaped boxes of candy, spa certificates, a bottle of champagne with two flutes. Opening the first heart shaped box she grins, seeing truffles.

Reentering the lobby of the B&B Mulder bypasses the desk, holding a brown bag containing a bottle of Cab and a heart shaped box of candy. On his run he took a detour into town, guessing Scully would want to keep one of her traditions for the holiday intact. Especially after his screwup with the hotel booking.

Knocking twice once he reaches their room he unlocks the door with his key. “Scully, are you decent?" he calls out, getting a muffled reply.

"'Cause I brought you a present in one of your favorite heart shaped-“

Opening the door he sees her sitting on the bed in her robe. With another heart shaped box in her lap, chocolate on her mouth, and wrappers strewn around her on the bedspread.

“Seems someone beat me to the punch,” Mulder snorts, setting the grocery bag on the nightstand.

Swallowing, Scully licks some stray truffle off her upper lip.

“Mulder…”

“Let me guess. _Harold_. He had you in his sights the second you tuned into his story hour in the lobby.”

“Well I had to do something to keep him from seeing the way his wife was staring at you!” Scully retorts.

“Whatever way Mrs. Sanders was staring, I doubt she sent that basket up here just for me."

“I'm sure it was a joint effort, Mulder. Look at the card," she says, reaching to hand it to him. Taking it Mulder frowns, reads it aloud.

“To the lovely couple on the most romantic day of the year. Best wishes from all of us at The Rosewood Inn.”

“It’s very sweet. I just don’t know where they got the idea that you and I were a couple,” Scully shrugs.

“Maybe they’re just determined to make us one,” Mulder says, sitting on the bed and rummaging through the basket.

"What do you mean?"

“Did you look at all this, Scully? A certificate for a couples massage, bathrobes, some  _bubbly_ ," he scoffs, removing the champagne bottle. "All this romantic preamble. I’m surprised they didn’t throw two heart shaped condoms in the basket.”

“Heart shaped, Mulder? Those sound awfully impractical.”

“I was only joking, Scully,” 

Shrugging he reaches for the heart box, picks up the one remaining truffle.

“A heart shape vibrator though. That could be very practical.” Scully says casually before glancing up. At the look on Mulder’s face she smirks, takes advantage of his stunned state and the candy from his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly sorry for this chapter being incredibly delayed. Hope you can bear with me, next one will be posted soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Having somewhat composed himself in the shower after Scully’s vibrator remark, Mulder lay sprawled out in his t-shirt and sweats on the queen size bed. Next to his still robed partner who was shaking her head, begrudgingly channel surfing. 

“It’s amazing. Countless channels and virtually nothing of substance or entertainment value in sight.”

“You know there’s a handful of channels you haven’t bothered to check yet, Scully.” Mulder hints, getting a look.

“You can watch Playboy on your own time, Mulder,” Scully scoffs, continuing her scroll through before Mulder stops her.

“Wait, go back.”

“To what, the informercial? Thanks, but I’m set in the Ginsu knife department.”

“The movie, Scully. Caddyshack! You just went past a classic!” Mulder exclaims as she shrugs.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen it.”

“Not in full, no.”

“Oh, Scully. You’re in for a treat,” he grins, taking the remote from her and turning the volume up.

“Well I had a treat until you ate the last of my truffles.” Scully pouts. Knowing it would be cute if he hadn’t been the one who put it on her face, Mulder reluctantly shifts off the bed.

“Mulder? What are you-“

“Making it up to you. Here.” Handing over the grocery bag, he smiles as she snorts, grabs the bottle of Cabernet.

“You do realize we have a bottle of champagne in the basket. And an early flight tomorrow.”

After grabbing two disposable cups from the bathroom Mulder shrugs, climbs back onto the bed.

“We’ll have three hours on that flight to recuperate, Scully. Plus if you’re sleeping it off you won’t be scared,” he says, making her cheeks red.

“I just don’t like when there’s turbulence, Mulder. And statistically during take off and landing there’s the highest percentage of-“

“I know. You usually lose the death grip on my hand once we reach cruising altitude.”

“What I’m saying is I don’t need to be drunk to fly. And I’d rather not be hungover either.”

“I just didn’t want to deprive you of your time honored Valentine’s Day tradition, Scully.” Mulder says sweetly.

Smiling, Scully arches a brow.

“I thought Partner Valentine’s was about new traditions, Mulder.”

“Hey, it’s new to me,” Mulder shrugs, peeling the plastic off the disposable cups while Scully takes a bottle opener to the wine. Once two glasses are poured, Mulder reaches into the paper bag again. Retrieves the candy box to Scully’s delight.

“You picked up a heart shaped box, too?”

“I wanted to see what all the hype was about,” he shrugs.

Removing the cardboard lid and the wax paper Mulder frowns, settles on a small log shaped piece of chocolate. Biting into it though he grimaces, tries not to gag.

“Ugh! What the hell-“

“You got the soap flavored one!” Scully laughs as he nods, reaches for a kleenex to spit into.

“There’s one in every box. It’s good luck.”

“Good luck would’ve been cherry,” Mulder grumps, draining his wine glass to rinse his mouth out. Not catching Scully’s smile as she plucks another piece from the box.

“You mean this piece right here?” she smirks, going to pop it in her mouth before caving to the look on his face, only eating half.

Handing over the remaining candy she rolls her eyes when Mulder opens his mouth expectantly. Feeding him the chocolate, she tries not to react when he nips at her fingertips, licks them clean.

“Your cherry tastes good, Scully..” he says suggestively, earning a look as she takes her hand back.

“Needed to get back at me for the vibrator comment?” she snorts, reaching for and finishing her wine.

“Well I’m not going to sit idly by while you hurl innuendo at me.” Mulder teases, moving closer to her.

“Unless you _want_ me to sit idly by.”

Biting her lip thoughtfully, deciding two could play at this Scully sets her glass down on the nightstand, moving closer to Mulder in turn. Cuddling up next to where he’s sprawled she curls up on his shoulder, drapes her arm over his chest.

“I don’t know. _Lying_ idly by seems to be working out nicely,” she says softly. Her plans for catching him out falling by the wayside. Feeling warm and drowsy from the wine she lets out a contented hum, snuggles closer to Mulder as her right arm comes to rest on his chest.

He’s warm, smells of chocolate and wine and aftershave and she’s trying to remember the last time she was this relaxed. Unlike Mulder, who in her ultra close proximity is now feeling anything but. 

Between her robe, her snuggling, and the way her voice managed to drop to an even sultrier octave he knew he was a goner. Even his baggy sweats wouldn’t conceal the fact he wouldn’t be lying idle much longer.

“Scully, look...the best part of the movie is coming up.”

“You said that for the past three parts. “

“Well I only mean it this time, I…”

Cut off with a yawn, Mulder glances down, sees Scully’s eyes slowly slip shut. Letting out a sigh of relief he slowly goes to move her before she stirs.

“Hey…what-“

“You’re falling asleep, Scully. Relax. I’m just gonna make up the couch,” he says, getting up from the bed as she frowns, sits up. Her contented face long gone.

“Mulder, that couch is smaller than my futon in college. If either of us is going to sleep on it it ought to be-“

“No, Scully. I sleep on my sofa every night, it’s fine.”

“That sofa is actually proportional for your height and build.”

“It’s fine, I promise. Pretty sure these sheets Harold dropped off are a high thread count.”

“Mulder, quit talking about thread counts and come back to bed.”

“No, Scully,” he says, rubbing the bridge of his nose and trying not to dwell on how very much he wants to take her up on the offer.

“Look, it was my mistake that landed us only one bed in this suite.”

“Your mistake? Mulder, it was a booking screwup. Don’t martyr yourself by getting a stiff neck on a small couch.”

Deciding to take that option instead of having something else get stiff against his small partner, Mulder shakes his head, turns to put the sheets on the couch as she stands.

“Mulder!”

“You’re really suggesting we share a bed?”

“We’re both adults.”

“Yes, we’re adults, Scully. Not kids bunking together at sleep away camp.”

“We bunked together on your couch as I recall,” Scully challenges.

“That was different. Look, I’m not about to-“

“What? Test your theory? See if I do keep to my own side of the bed?”

The teasing look in her eyes and wry smile on her face nearly causing his undoing, it takes all of Mulder’s strength not to scoop her up and set her in her prior spot. Gleefully let her have her way with him.

He steps closer to her and Scully’s eyes widen in surprise, wonders if he actually is taking the bait. When he leans in, cups her face in his hands her eyes flutter shut as she feels his lips brush against her hairline. 

“Mulder..” she breathes, eyes slowly opening to half mast only to see ache, longing in his. Tenderness that leaves her near tears.

“I can’t resist you, Scully. But I’m not about to push us into uncharted territory when I’ve just had one of the best nights of my life. Do anything to jeopardize everything that we’ve-“

Nodding in understanding Scully smiles, presses a finger to his lips to his lips to silence him.

“I understand, I do.”

Taking back her hand to cinch her robe tighter around her, she glances up bashfully.

“And I’m sorry for all the teasing.”

“Don’t ever apologize for teasing me, Scully.” Mulder says firmly, stepping around her to start making up the couch.

“Not when I can’t seem to kick the habit of giving it right back each chance I have.”

Rolling his eyes, he jumps when he feels her arms circle around his waist, squeeze him tight.

“Don’t ever break that habit, Mulder,” she says just as firmly before stepping back, ducking into the bathroom as Mulder turns around.

“Hey, Scully…” he calls after her.

“Yeah?”

“I’m gonna turn off the light. Before we know it we’ll be waking up for our flight to steak country,” he groans, wishing he could’ve put off their trip by an extra day.

“That’s fine, Mulder,” Scully replies, mouth full of toothpaste.

“Also I’d put on something warmer than that robe. There’s a serious draft happening in here right now.”

“It’s an old cottage, Mulder. What did you expect?”

“The heat to be on in February.”

After trying and failing to adjust the thermostat, realizing the fireplace was strictly decorative Mulder groans, debates finishing off the wine just to warm himself up. Knowing though he’d live to regret it in the morning he rolls his eyes, flops onto the small couch.

“You could always call down to Harold or the night manager,” Scully reminds from the bathroom. “See if they could fix it.”

“And what, have them take an hour to come up and repair it? Waking us up in the process?”

“If you’re not willing to try and solve the problem then stop complaining about it.”

“You won’t hear me complaining when I freeze to death.”

“Mulder, I’m sure I’ll hear you from beyond the grave.” 

“You know Scully there’s a whole sector of phenomenon which supports that very idea.”

“What idea?”

“That after death a subject is capable of sending out vibrations and signals to still living entities, communicating with them on what’s long been considered an extraterrestrial plane. There’s myths and legends from countless tribes and ancient cultures, all going back to the same idea that-“

Met with an arched brow as soon as she exits the bathroom, Mulder smiles sweetly, tucks the small blanket up under his chin.

“Night Scully.”

“Good night, Mulder.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay in getting this updated. Ugh, no excuse on my end. There will be one more chapter after this which will wrap the fic up. Hope you enjoy this one though!


	12. Chapter 12

After dozing off for just over an hour, Scully wakes to the sound of a tree branch scraping against the window. The wind had kicked up and was starting to howl outside, furthering the draft in the room.

Rolling her eyes, rolling over she looks at Mulder. Still curled up and shivering on the couch, his blanket barely long enough to cover him. The MD in her unable to sit back and watch him freeze the rest of the night, Scully stands up, pulls the comforter off the bed. Deciding to swap out his smaller blanket for her larger one. About to do so though she pauses, hit with a flash to the last time she’d seen him asleep on a sofa...  
  


_Eyes cracking open she frowns, tries to place her surroundings. Her mouth is dry and her head is throbbing, and she’s so fucking cold her teeth are chattering. No shit, Dana Scully M.D. You brought alcohol poisoning on yourself and your system is working overtime to filter out the martinis you downed, thereby not supplying you with adequate heat. Next time stick to one drink followed by club soda, you idiot._

_After mentally berating herself she slowly sits upright, fumbles around in the midst of the spinning room for the blanket she knows is draped on the back of Mulder’s couch. Waking him in the process._

_“Scully…what-“_

_“I’m fine, Mulder”_

_“You’re shaking, Scully,” Mulder breathes, rubbing her shoulders with concern as she bows her aching head, sniffles._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“I just woke up and felt dizzy. Then I started to get chills.”_

_“You okay? You want me to get you some water?”_

_“I just want to get warm. I…I just wanted to grab a blanket. I-“_

_Feeling her chin quiver she squeezes her eyes shut, hangs her head in pain and guilt and shame. How could she be so stupid. Unprofessionally staying the night, waking her partner up, crying over a blanket like she’s four._

_“Hey, it’s fine. Look, there’s one right here,”_

_When he wraps her up in it, still unable to meet his eyes Scully sniffles again. Feels his thumb wipe a stray tear from her cheek._

_“I’m sorry, Mulder. This, everything that’s happened tonight. I’m so ashamed and I-“_

_“Shhh…” he murmurs, cupping the side of her face in his palm. “Let’s get you warm, okay?”_

_Laying her down so her back is pressed into the couch cushions, Mulder curls up beside her, his left arm resting around her shoulders while she curls into him like a comma. Slowly he rubs circles on her back, making sure she’s fully covered by the blanket._

_“Any better?” he asks, getting a sleepy nod and a small smile._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Anytime G-Woman…” Mulder murmurs, pressing his lips to her hairline as her eyes slip shut._

Reflecting on what had come back to her from that drunken night, _her_ drunken night anyway, knowing he had done the same for her when the roles had been reversed, draping the comforter on her shoulders Scully lays down beside him on the sofa. Grateful for her small size for easily the first time in her life. Draping the bulk of the blanket over Mulder, leaving enough to cover her she curls into his chest, tucks her knees up. Smiles when she feels his arm slide around her and realizes his shivering has ceased.

 

The next morning Mulder groans, his eyes fluttering open to adjust to the light. Then to the fact that he wasn’t alone on the sofa. Shaking his head he can’t help but laugh, before a lump forms in the back of his throat. He’d frozen his ass off last night in this damn room. Scully had seen that, hauled a blanket over him and stayed. The surprise and the sweetness of it all was enough to break his heart. Make him want to kiss her awake, and keep kissing her.

Forcing his fantasies down though he sighs, shifts away from her as she sleeps. He told her last night and decides he needs to start telling himself the same thing each morning before going into the office.   
  
He and Scully are partners. Friends. He has so few of those to begin with, why do a fucking thing to risk his longest, easily healthiest friendship yet. It’s not as if he’s unaware as to what happens when women familiar with the X-Files become familiar with him. The last thing he can handle is causing another Diana situation. Not with her. Dana Scully deserves better. The potential for a dog and driveway and picket fence, and there’s no way in hell, short of an undercover case, he’ll be able to provide that for her. He may as well just keep being her basement dwelling Prince Spooky, as long as she allows it anyway.

His thoughts are interrupted by a soft groan, Scully bridging the gap and curling closer to him, still in a deep sleep. Despite his raging internal monologue, his brain screaming at him to move off the couch, _far_ away from the couch, he can’t help leaning in. Brushing his lips ever so gently on her perfect, soft, heart shaped ones before pulling back, not giving her a chance to open her eyes as he sits upright, brushes some hair off her face. When she stirs he’s already off the couch.

“Wake up G-Woman, we have a case.”

“Mmmugh,” he hears in response as she burrows more under the blanket.

Deciding he’d let her catch a few more minutes of shuteye, Mulder crosses the room to the desk, grabs a pen as well as some items still in the grocery bag. Scribbling a note on the greeting card he puts it in the envelope, setting it and some other items on the small table between the bed and the sofa.

Eyes cracking open when she hears the water running in the shower, Scully frowns, rolls over only to see some items on the bedside table that hadn’t been there the previous night. Sitting up she shakes her head, seeing the velvet box housing the earrings Mulder was still determined to give her, as well as a white and brown plush dog holding an oversized heart in his paws.

“Honestly, Mulder…”

Reaching for the envelope next to the presents, addressed to her in her partner’s familiar scrawl, Scully opens it, laughs to see a valentine card with an alien on the front, declaring her “out of this world”. Pulling another item from the envelope her smile goes soft, seeing a small flip calendar. Opening it she sees the February 1995 page already written on, a heart drawn around a certain date.

“G-Woman, Hope this will tide you over until next Partner’s Day. All my love, Your Prince Spooky.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally through with this fic! I had fun writing this last bit even though the fluff quotient is pretty high. I hope you've enjoyed, please comment and let me know any thoughts or feedback. And thanks so much for reading if you have!! :)


End file.
